rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Camera Crazy
Summary William loses his camera in an entanglement with a nobody (well, everyone's a nobody to him, but even more so for this person), a mind reader nun, an illusionist, and a painter. Acting out cannibalistically, he threw a camera crazy temper tantrum but eventually got knocked out by a tree. EXP Awarded William - 50 EXP (William's travel to Vacuo and it's academy Shade began, but not looking so in his favor as he would like it. Used to using, William sees everyone as tools but his targets weren't being so cooperative as the nobody nun, None, created more of a hassle for him and the other nun, Cookie, read his mind and saw evil. As his camera gets tossed around by None and the illusionist, Yanagi, he goes into a massive frenzy that shows a deadly side to William that is better left unseen. William is capable of grotesque actions such as chewing off a piece of Yanagi which leads to further battle between him and Yanagi before returning back to his normal apathetic state as he sees his camera unharmed from Yanagi's magic trick. However, as None whisks it off and flees with it, William goes into a shock and passes out under the tree that had landed on him and Yanagi during their fight. William's willingness to go to such lengths and protect his camera, his lifeline, shows high amounts of psychopathy and sadism. William normally shows normal but apathetic traits, but as this gets revealed during the very first instance of meeting him, many of the individuals around him are now wary). None - 45 EXP (None is a nobody person, and she manages to appear as such in the beginning. However, as tensions escalate with her worry over being photographed by William, she turns to sides of her of bravery and impulsion that she didn't even know she had. She seems much more capable of big feats than she leads on in the beginning.) Yanagi Onishi - 30 EXP (Yanagi appears with such flamboyance of character, it's impossible to ignore him. As such, None spots him immediately and tries to get him to make the camera disappear. He turns a little more deadly during his battle with William, but his character and it's complexities are played with intriguing features.) Cookie - 25 EXP (Cookie has some appearance, but mostly stays to the side throughout the entanglement. When she does interfere, she freaks out by William's mind and goes a little out of character.) Jean Love - 20 EXP (Savior in the end, Jean appears to clean up the mess that has occurred.) Roleplay Everyone has a hobby, that's just natural to keep them occupied when they are not working. You can be obsessed with something or just use it to pass time but you can normally live without it. This cannot be said for William. William cannot feel many emotions but the one that is the most persistent is boredom. Oh how he absolutely despises that feeling, that disgusting, nagging feeling that eats away at his soul. His hobby is photography. Well hobby would be putting it lightly, its more like his all consuming purpose. Photography is the only weapon he has against boredom. The kind of photography he does isn't about taking the prettiest picture of the sunset or a field of flowers, but of wondrous or supernatural events and crimes. There is nothing else for William and there is nothing he won't do to get the best photographs. Everyone he interacts with and every object he uses is just a tool which he will happily use. Every town and village he comes across is just another stop to sate his boredom. Now, after recently leaving Beacon Academy he sets his eyes upon the sun baked land of Vacuo and its Shade academy. The hot Vacuoan sun blasted down upon William as he walked through the decrepit desert that was Vacuo. William already did not like this land. So full of elements that could kill him, full of boredom. But he had grown too accustomed with Beacon and decided to move on. He had caused and seen enough chaos and prison sounded awfully dull. Though he doubted the possibility of many wonders to sate his boredom in an academy in the middle of a desert. He did the usual procedure of breaking into an academy. Steal from the locals for money, food, and water and wait until night. He filled in the time with taking pictures around the city and connecting with the local freaks, criminals, and police. As night dawned he gazed up upon yet another monolithic structure wastefully dedicated to education and combat. Though he felt as though this one would be the easiest to get into given the layout Academy. So he begun to servery the perimeter to look out for any crack he could squeeze through or anyone outside he could manipulate. Cookie sighed. She needed to confront the school about not being in a team sometime soon. Despite having been made a leader, her team dissolved as her team members left for brighter and better pastures. Friends whom she had come to trust. They abandoned her, because she was the weak link holding them back to a more successful life. It was quite.. painful to think about this all over again as she gloomed over the water that separated Shade Academy and Vacuo Capital. She just wanted a friend again... She was getting used to herself being a... person worth friendship. But maybe that wasn't the case after all and she was just a stepping stone for everyone else. That seems more likely. Everything was so much easier at home... The skunk curled up her tail and before sitting down and then fully laying down on the grass to look up at the clear night sky and whatever stars were visible. Even the night sky didn't remind her of home as these weren't the same constellations she was used to. And she didn't want to think about her associations with her new star gazing with her old friends. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she expected to spend this lonely night wallowing in pain. What was the meaning of life? Even as a nun, she did not know. She pondered this. She had no idea. This was the life of her. This nobody this.. NONE. No name, nor origin, or real family. It's just her. None. She was a simple girl, but not really. She was an obedient girl, but not really. She was an invisible girl, but also.. wait that one was true. In any case there was no definite purpose to her travel to his burning state. By burning she meant she was literally being baked alive under her nun attire. Not pleasant at all. Being sent by her church, she was meant to forge her own missionary purpose on the streets of Vacuo. But... she had never really performed in that area before. So... it was more of a neutral day to her than anything else. She suddenly started to sob very loudly, probably drawing immense attention. She did not stop. She couldn't. She was unable to. Until she heard a recognizable click of a camera and immediately covered her face for shame of her appearance. She was quite ugly after all with a misshapen and unappealing face, dark complexion nowhere near fair, no fashion sense and unable to use it anyway and scratchy long hair that didn't want to go into any pretty style. She smiled nervously and realized that the taker of the photo had already moved on, seemingly not caring. Or was it that she was so ugly a quick snap was needed and then to move on? Her eyes welled up with tears again as she did something she normally wouldn't do and followed the photo taker. She was so capable of invisibility and he seemed so enraptured in his own thievery of things and photo opportunities that it was simple. She just wanted the photo of her to be deleted.. AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.. but was too afraid to approach further so hoped to be close by until he found a place to sleep, since it seemed by his actions that he was just some homeless kid? Why else would he need to steal food and stuff? The ugly girl finally got tired and was about to give up as she realized suddenly she had followed him all the way to Shade Academy. "AWHHHWWHGA!" she exclaimed at being confronted with this place, but quickly covered her mouth and retreated to the bushes so as to not appear visible. Hopefully he paid no attention or didn't care... William scanned and scanned for an entrance. For an academy, this place seemed very, very dull. A few lights were on but there wasn't a single student doing anything around the perimeter. Perhaps it was the desert chill or this place truly was an awfully dull place. But long after he had given up, he was just going around to occupy his mind, he found a dark shape in the grass. Could this be some trash someone left out? He approached cautiously but then realized it was a person. He walked over to the Faunus and loomed over her and tilted his head. "Miss. Are you injured? Are you a student here?" He spoke slowly in his dull voice. But then he heard a scream behind him. He took a defensive stance before realizing that it was another person. Another tool. He ran over to the fallen female, one hand clenched in a fist and the other lazily offered to help her up. "Do you go here as well and were you following me?" "DDassdghwwaa..." she started to stutter upon being found. Of course she wasn't going to be invisible forever, she wasn't very good at anything she did. "Maybbe..." she started to say, not sure which question she was answering but before she could say anything else she pointed and gaped suddenly at the air behind him as if there was something there. Cookie was more than a little to be caught by this neutrally appearing student? Well, was he a student. She certainly hasn't seen him before but maybe she wasn't as popular around the school as she previously thought, with her being a leader of a team before it disbanded of course. In any case, she was about to earnestly respond before she realized he had already turned to something of greater interest than her. Ah. That was right, she wasn't that influential to keeping someone around. Sighing, she started to get up as turned and started to leave, not involving herself in the side commotion. William looked down at the stuttering girl and analyzed her with his eyes. His eyes dashing around her like he was trying to connect dots with his eyes. He concluded that no, this girl was not a student or useful. To stuttery and shy he thought. She he helped the girl up to her feet before turning to Cookie, ignoring the warning the girl gave him. "Faunus. Stay. Are you a student? I am from...beacon and i was just visiting but i lost my scroll. Can you help me g e t in?" His tone slightly raised. He was starting to get bored again. He was tempted to pull out his knife and kill the stuttering girl but alas he had not gotten into Shade just yet and murder wouldn't be an effective way to enter or negotiation. Someone with a magician's hat sat in a bench with some students around. "Now, ladies and gentlemen if I get the card that she chose correct, what do I get?" the students answer <> "her scroll number", he says again before removing the card and nailing it correctly "et voilá". It was Yanagi Onishi, such magician, or illusionist, common visitor of Shade... not exactly welcomed, most times. Apparently the form that the girl was warning about was a... magician? He seemed to be around a crowd that was suddenly... there. Was it all just some trick though? Seemed like it. It didn't seem like it would grab William's attention, but the other faunus girl seemed to be where he was directed his attention. Quickly, she made a split second decision and grabbed the camera from the guy and bolted towards the magician, "Excuse me, excuse me!" she yelled for attention, "As a magician, I'm sure you can make this disappear right? Please do so! If you have what it takes!" she quickly handed him the camera expecting him to do his magic right then and there before the cameraman did something about it. She knew this was extreme, but she didn't care, she wanted that photo and all traces of it erased. Yanagi blinks slightly before grabbing the camera putting it inside the hat, shake it a bit and then throwing the hat up in the air and catching it and finally laying it on the floor "done." nothing was inside the hat. William took a minute to fully process what just happened. His hand slowly retracted from the faunus as he stood up straight and peered at the girl and the magician. "Ha. Ha. Ha" William laughed slowly and in a mechanical tone as if dead. The wind died down and any sounds suddenly went silent "I had forgotten what emotion comes with laughter. Ha.Ha." He stepped slowly, closer and closer to the magician. "Ha..Ha....Ha" With incredible speeds William reached behind him and pulled out a large kitchen knife and dashed right towards the magician and he tackled him to the ground, biting his shoulder while pulling his knife up and sending it directly towards the magicians head. Cookie had been considering turning around to address the boy who was clearly seeking her attention again, and looked like she needed help, but before she knew it, a massive amount of commotion unfolded from all around. The noises from the girl behind her escalated apparently as she confronted another.. student? It seemed who was enjoying an audience and suddenly the boy addressing her attacked him! Cookie wasn't necessary one to get involved in confrontation, but her morals couldn't just make her do nothing when a fight was unfolding right in front of her! She had to do something! She was powerful enough but... at the same time.. not? "God.." Aren't you supposed to have the answers for me? She realized she needed to act and quick before blood spilled from either one as she activated her semblance to infiltrate William's mind. But what she saw inside... scared her so much to the point where she simply collapsed and breaking her pepper spray gun it quickly filled the surrounding air, blinding most everyone and giving them nauseating effects, except for the already passed out Cookie. Yanagi defended himself as much as possible not really agitated "you are going to break you camera." Yanagi looks at the fallen Cookie but back at William "we are quite in the interest position. You could kill me and I could kill you" reaching out for the katana laying beside him. None. There was none. There was nothing going on in her puny mind or nothing she could think of or nothing she could do to fix this. People were going to get hurt. And it was all her fault. None. But maybe... there was something? Avoiding the pepper sprayed air that the faunus somehow unleashed when she passed out, None reached over for Yanagi to get the katana laying beside him and instead of doing something useful with it, with a sudden urge of energy she drew in without much explanation, cut a nearby palm tree in half as it started to fall on top of the boys. She heard the noise of the metallic breaking in the process. None was starting to withdraw whatever had taken over her. Finally, something new. William thought as he smelt the foul smell fill the air and block his vision but he still kept his eyes on the magician. Rage was a refreshing emotion to have. The blood rush he felt, the adrenaline. It almost came close to taking a picture. He bit down into the magician, drawing more than blood with him but instead he took a chunk of the magician's flesh. He leaned up, looking down at the magician as he swallowed his flesh, letting out a low gurgling sound that almost sounded like a demented throaty purr. "That is the price for a thief" He said blandly, blood seeping out of his mouth "Now give it ba-" William's body slammed down on the magician as the palm tree fell on the pair. He glared up at the girl and sighed as if was only annoyed "You broke a rib and stopped me in the middle of something. Please get this off of me so i may continue my business." Yanagi could only smile, for some reason he was having fun and wanted to laugh. He used the strength he had left to stab William from one side to the other before the tree felt. "I didn't steal your camera," he says while being under the tree and with the katana stuck to the tree, he laughed. "It's on top of the bench, people are just too stupid to see it's there." Although a little ways away, a young man had oddly heard what sounded like a tree falling. His natural curiosity got the best of him and he leaves the Mural he was set to paint for the academy of Shade. A few moments later he came across the scene of what seemed to be 3 demented people all trying to kill each other, "Oh good, just my luck" he mumbles (as he usually does), he walks a bit closer, his hand close to his paint-hammer to make sure he wasnt ultimately defenseless in a fight. Then he noticed the people stuck under the tree, and he walked a bit faster, "You guys need some help?" he asks, this time his voice is deep, loud, and confident. One might think it was rehearsed. Starting to wake up from her faint, Cookie took a while to process her surroundings as.. it distinctly wasn't home and she couldn't exactly piece everything together yet which led to a feeling of.. wrongness but she couldn't understand it. As she finally got herself together, she realized that guy she looked into his mind was there still and panicked, acting completely out of her normal person. Looking at the standing others she yelled at them, "He's dangerous don't help him!" she sprawled forward in a panic and grabbed the painter's feet. The boy tries to retract his foot from her hand, although in vain. He looks at the two under the tree, unsure of what to do next. After a quick second he extends his hand to help the apparent nun up from the ground. "Even if they're both bad, letting them get crushed by a palm tree is not exactly valiant" he mumbles. His eyes drift from the collapsed tree to the broken can of pepper spray and onto the bench, on which a camera sat. "That's a cool camera" he thinks to himself. The camera... Wasn't broken yet. She had went through all the trouble... But still... But there was still fight left in her for this battle! While camera crazy boy was busy trampled under the tree she burst into a sprint again, grabbed the camera and made a run for it. Disappearing. William...William had been at this forever. And now suddenly the center of his universe was under attack. His camera was safe and out of the way. His anger disappeared completely and he stopped trying to bite the magician. But a new probably arose. He had been stabbed, No, impaled. He looked down upon the magician he was on top of and tilted his head “Hm. Right past my ribs and just below the diaphragm. Aim higher or for the heart when your enemy attacks you.” He said so casually it was like nothing had happened. “Boy.” He said to the most recent tool to walk into the scene “Help us. We are bleeding out. He may have..cut an artery...” Rage returned to William as he saw the girl who fell ran off with his camera..Rage..sadness...murder..then William fainted Screenshots Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1